helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forest Queen
As queen of the Frost Forest, she will never bow her head. Set Details Set Story bg_cg_2_RBG.png bg_cg_3_RBG.png Transcript Civilian Man: Haha! Every dog has his day. It's me who beat you today, Black Glove. Blackgloves: Yes, I think I did lose. Civilian Man: I'm so happy that I won the black glove, even if I had lost so much - I knew I would have won it all back! Blackgloves: Right, here's your money. You're in luck today. Magda: (Black Glove... lost in gambling?) Blackgloves: Ah, it's you Let's go outside. Magda: Did... you lose on purpose back then? Blackgloves: Aha. It's like fishing with baits - If I lose on purpose, he'll bet again. Magda: Very sneaky... Blackgloves: All right, all right, don't stare at me with your blue eyes. How about you bet with me? Magda: No, I won't win anyway. Blackgloves: Come one, I will go easy on you occasionally. Magda: ...No. Blackgloves: Bet with me. Just once, all right? Magda: What... exactly do you want to bet on? Blackgloves: It will be Frost Moon Festival in a few days. I bet you won't dare come to this place alone that night. Magda: In the night of Frost Moon Festival... There will be fog everywhere in the city, few people will go out... Blackgloves: I will lose if you dare. As the prize, I'll tell you a secret that only I know. Magda: ... Blackgloves: If you dare not, you will lose. It won't cost you anything. It's jjust I guess the great Ellenstein family doesn't like to retreat and escape, right? Your family's ancestral motto must also be about brave, proud, proud - Magda: Don't try to provoke me. The Ellenstein family is the most discreet and least troublesome family in entire Finsel. Blackgloves: ...I didn't see that. Magda: Anyway, I will think about your suggestion. Blackgloves: I'm really nervous. It's like rolling dice, and I hope I'll roll a pair of sixes. Then I'll be waiting for you here on Frost Moon Festival, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: ... (Phew... Sneaking out in the middle of the night makes my heart beat crazily...) Civilian Man: Let's go, looks like Black Glove is treating today! Civilian Woman: He is treating? Why? Civilian Man: It's Frost Moon Festival. Do you forget? Once in a year. A big day! Civilian Woman: Right! I almost forget what day it is... Let's go. Where is it? Magda: (Black Glove... is treating? Then my appointment with him...) Blackgloves: ...Lady Ellenstein? Magda: ...Don't be so scaring in the middle of the night! Blackgloves: ............ Magda: ...Why... are you looking at me? Blackgloves: You're really here. Magda: You said you want to bet... Blackgloves: The gambler never knows the outcome before he thorws the dice, and the most professional gambler always plans for the worst... But fortunately,,, you are here. Magda: But... I just heard that people are going to party with you? So we...? Blackgloves: I arranged the bet today because I was afraid that you would not come. Magda: Eh...? Why? Blackgloves: The night of Frost Moon Festival is the casino' annual free dinner night and the most lively night. On a night like this... Even if the poor boy's heart is broken by a noble lady failure to keep an appointment, at least he will still have a bunch of friends with him. Magda: ...Sounds like double security to me. Blackgloves: I told you that the most professional gambler always plans for the worst. Do you need my help? The ground here is a bit muddy. Be careful not to dirty your shoes. Magda: (The tavern is full of people... Is it usually this full?) Civilian A: Look... That's a beautiful dress. Civilian B: Right. It looks more expensive than this tavern... Civilian A: What's she doing here? Civilian B: I guess she is Black Glove's guest? He said there might be a special guest he could spend the night of Frost Moon Festival with... Civilian A: A noble? Spend the Frost Moon Festival with us? Magda: (Everyone's looking at me...) Blackgloves: Don't be afraid. It's natural to be watched. Today you... Even I can't help but want to stare at you. This dress suits you very well. I wonder wether it will be a little presumptuous if I think that... Magda: I chose this specially for the bet with you. It's Frost Moon Festival... and the white guaze on the dress looks just like frost and fog... Blackglvoes: ... Magda: So... What's your secret? Since I'm here, shouldn't I be told? Blackgloves: I think it's pretty obvious, right? Magda: ...Um? What? Blackgloves: I hope to see you tonight. I'll get distracted or even lose when you're around. Magda: Um... Wait, you didn't lose on purpose that time?! Blackgloves: I always want to look at you. Magda: ... Blackgloves: So, what is my secret, smart Lady Ellenstein? Magda: I... Civilian A: We've all figured it out! Say yes to him, noble lady! Civilian B: Since we drank the boss's wine, we should back him up! Say it, say it, say it! Magda: ...Say what! You... Can't you just drink your free fine! Blackgloves: Hahahaha... Leave them alone. Magda: Ah... You - Mr. Black Glove... Blackgloves: Well, don't call me Sir... Civilian A: Right, right! Stop calling him Sir! Civilian B: Propose to her! Propose! Propose! Blackgloves: ...I'll keep you out if the door next time if you keep making a racket now! Civilian A: ...All right, all right. Civilian B: Heehee, let's just drink! We won't make a fuss, we will just watch... Magda: ...It's a threat that got effect instantly. Blackgloves: Okay, look at me. Let me finish what I have planed for long. Magda: Is your word true or false after the long planing? Blackgloves: Will you believe the truth told by a gambler like me? Magda: You can try. Blackgloves: If the high towers of Finsel were trees, then in this frosty forest... You are the queen who control hearts. Its hard to admit, but I did lose something important to you... Magda: What's it...? Blackgloves: It's the art of fooling around, my eyes that are always cold, my uncaring smile, and my... Heart. Please take care of this precious wager gently... Will you? Category:Sets Category:Classical Category:The Forest Queen Category:Set Story